Tsurumi Remi
Tsurumi Remi (鶴見麗美) '''is a memeber of the Shadow Paladin in the story "Forgetting You " Background He and his twin brother Tsurumi Zazie moved away from Inzauma Town and when they came back, nobody remembered them anymore. Appearance Spiky black hair and grey eyes. Spiky hair sticks out at sides. Have fair skin. Zazie has fangs while Remi has none.Wears Masked Yaiba caps, red for Zazie and blue for Remi, both with white square-rimmed goggles. They have long black bangs which stick out fm their caps. They're five feet tall and they're eyes are cat-like in shape and slim.Zazie wears black and red skaters' gloves lined with white where all his fingers can be seen. Remi wears a blue Nike rubber band on his wrist. Both twins wear the Shadow Paladin Uniform during games and practises. Remi wears a plain black t-shirt under a blue open polo shirt and black and blue skaters' gloves lined with white where all his fingers can be seen. His blue polo shirt has two pockets on either side of his polo shirt. He wears long jeans and a pair of black and white Sketchers. Personalities Remi has a decisive nature and he is a born leader. Often times, he is down to earth and serious. He is very competitive in a good way and energetic and playful like his brother. He also loves to help people and he is also imaginative and resourceful. He is also mischievous but proper and calm. He is quick thinking and he looks up to Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki and his sisters. Like his twin, he is optimistic. But then, he is also a perfectionist for a tiny part. He tends to get insane at times when he cannot find anything to do, or when he cannot find a solution to something or when something does not come out right. He loves reading and writing , he loves solving riddles and mysteries, adventurous and he has extra sensitive sensors. His daily is mood serious, down to earth, practical, optimistic, playful, competitive in a good way, adventurous, mischievous yet proper. Both twins now have a greater distrust towards others and they now look at the world rather cynically. In Other Fics Hissatsu *DF' Hurling Swirl *'DF' Water Dragon *'DF' Binding Briar *'DF J'ungle Block Triple Chain *'DF Triple Chain Hissatsu *KH''' Susanoo (God of the Seas) Trivia * Likes books, algebra, physics, Science, writing, reading, sweets, gelatin, singing, music, solving, Hide-And-Seek, solving mysteries, the color blue, sports, esp. soccer and tennis, playing the piano, twin brother, opportunities, animals, experiments,junk food, food, timed tests, hacking, Rubix Cube, Monopoly,etc. * Both twins hate really bad people and people with issues. * Zazie sucks at Math and Physics while Remi sucks at Chemistry. Remi also sucks at dancing and he dances like a twig. Another thing, Zazie has a very short temper when it comes to trusting people and homes and can easily get into fights. The same goes for Remi. Remi is a perfectionist and has the tendency to get angry when something does not go right. Plus, he also has the chance of whacking himself with a book or whack a book using his head. The thing about these two is that they are both very skeptical about people. They have trust issues and they never like to socialize with others that much and the only persons they really trust are their sisters and the Raimon soccer team. * Another thing is that they LOVE to make excuses and they often do get away with things. * They both agree on being at home. Zazie prefers being at a cafe with his laptop and a cup of green tea and cakes. Remi, on the other hand, prefers studying and researching in a library and THEN, goes to the cafe with his brother and have a snack of green tea and cakes as well.Zazie has a Shitzu named Hoshi, a girl, and Remi has a Papillion named Christie, also a girl ,after the Queen of Mystery Novels, Agatha Christie. Zazie is a great dancer and a rock guitarist while Remi is a great singer who can play piano and rock guitar. * They don't live with each other.Only Tsukina and the twins are neighbors while their other sister stays in Okinawa. Category:Male OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Defenders